River of Memories
by SeverusNight
Summary: Yuugi is depressed, Yami and Atemu dont seem to care. What happens when friends from the past come back with protection on their minds? Rated M for swearing and violence and maybe lemons havent yet decided on that.
1. By Myself

Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I dont own anything but the plot and Nuri and Nara.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: By myself<p>

Sunlight danced across the desert sand, laughter filled the air. Three teenagers raced across the sand in a deserted part of town.

"Nuri, Nara!" the boy yelled chasing after them, the two girls turned and smiled at the boy.

"Heba!" Nuri said her voice soft and loving. "You're so slow! If we dont go now we will be scolded again!"

Heba raced toward them. His tri-colored hair standing strait up despite the heat and him running. He stopped just before them hands on his knees and his head bent as he tried to catch his breath. "I am not slow." he gasped "you two are just fast!" he laughed. Heba looked at his only two friends their identical smiles glowing at him.

Nara and Nuri looked different despite being sisters, true they were both tanned by the hot Egyptian sun, but they couldnt look more different beside that. Nuri had black hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes were like two sapphires giving her an ethereal look. She was shorter than Nara by a couple inches, she was curvy for a girl of 16 summers. Nara on the other hand had hair the color of the sand they were currently standing on, it was short and framed her face perfectly. Two large emerald colored eyes framed by dark lashes gave the oldest of the three a young innocent look. She was tall and skinny. At 18 summers she was having to reject offers of marriage daily.

Nuri hugged Heba tightly. "We are not that fast Heba." she said kindly she pulled away from him and looked him in his Amethyst colored eyes. "Come on we can have a bit of a rest before we have to get back to the palace."

Nara and Heba groaned, "Do we have to go back there Nuri?" Nara whined. Nuri nodded at her sister with a roll of her eyes.

The three sat where they were and pulled water skins off of their waists. After a long drink Heba sighed and lied down on the sand.

"So how goes your guy's work?" he asked innocently.

Nara groaned again "Terrible!" she cried "That freaking priest is a slave driver! The only good thing about him is that he lets me wear the clothes I had with me when Nuri and I were bought." She said gesturing to the brightly colored skirt and top she had on. She played with a coin on the sash around her waist. "Why do you think mom and dad did it Nuri?" her voice dropped lower.

Nuri sighed. "I dont know Nara. I just dont know." she shook her head and turned to Heba. "Work goes okay I guess. As okay as it can go working for Prince Atemu. He lets me wear my clothes as well. It does get boring though. I have to follow him everywhere. I mean everywhere. Those council meetings make me want me to bash my head into the Pharaohs throne. But then I would have to clean the blood on it after so its not worth it." she finished with a giggle. "What about you Heba?"

Heba sighed "Sucks to be honest. Princess Mari is well how should I put it." he thought for a moment. "The typical Royal girl"

Nuri patted Heba's shoulder, Heba laughed "Sympathy pat?" He questioned

"Sympathy pat." Nuri confirmed and looked up at the sun. "We have to go now! We are going to be late!"

The three teens scrambled to their feet and took off running full speed toward the palace.

* * *

><p>"Yuugi." A voice called to him, Yuugi began to stir.<p>

"Five more minuets grandpa." he groaned wanting to continue his dream.

Solomon Muto chuckled lightly. "You will be late if you don't get up now."

Yuugi's eyes flew open and he sat up making his grandpa startle a bit at his sudden movement. He looked at his grandpa eyes wide.

"How late?" he asked fearfully.

Solomon chuckled again. "You wont be I just said that to make you get up child. But if you go back to sleep I wont wake you up again till after school starts okay?"

Yuugi sighed and pushed his golden bangs out of his eyes. "Okay grandpa." he said with a smile and pushed his comforter off of him. Yuugi got up and stretched.

Solomon smiled at his grandson, "Have a good day Yuugi." he said walking out the door.

As Yuugi got ready for school he thought about his dream, since Yami had gotten a body, the gods also granting Atemu a body since the two had become two different people, Yuugi had started to remember his past life as the slave boy Heba.

His memories manifesting themselves different ways mostly as dreams. He had begun to remember all sorts of things, his favorite foods, colors, the day he had become a slave to Atemus younger sister, and most importantly Nuri and Nara, two gypsy girls bought by the pharaoh for his son and nephew. The two girls radically different. Nara the sweet mothering type. Nuri the caring spit fire Atemu tried and failed to brake. As he thought about the two girls a pang of longing shot through him. Strange as it sounded he missed them terribly. He had felt so alone without them, especially now, Yuugi sighed as depression suddenly over came his mind. He sighed and glanced over at the wall his bed was pushed against.

On the other side of that wall was Yamis room, tears pricked at his eyes he had been in love with the pale skinned man for well over a year. It had been just over a year and a half since Yami and Atemu had been granted their bodies. Over a year since the two had started school with him, and exactly a year since everyone had stopped talking to him. He turned his attention from the wall to the skylight and gazed out to the sky. 'Nuri.' he thought 'I need you and Nara now more then ever.' Yuugi shook himself, grabbed his bag, ran down the stairs and into the bright morning.

-Somewhere in the after life-

Two women sat in their version of the afterlife. One sitting down with a scowl set on her pretty features. The other pacing and cursing under her breath.

"Nuri." Nara said her voice deathly calm a sure sign the woman was pissed off. "Calm down."

Nuri turned her attention to her older sister "No Nara." she raved "I will not calm down! That's our Heba down there!"

Nara sighed "I know that Nuri." she said as she got up " We can't do anything, we are dead."

Nuri glared at Nara. "Don't you think I don't know that Nara?" she asked and lifted up a thick read rope "In this last year alone his life thread has shortened four times!" she screamed "much more of this and he will die by the end of next year!"

"I know!" Nara roared "he means just as much to me as he does to you! You don't think I'm scared for him? Of course I am!"

Nuri sighed her anger melting from her "then what do we do Nara?" she asked her tone defeated

Nara thought "Let's go see what Ra has in mind."

Nuri nodded and walked to the far end of the elaborate room once there she held out her left wrist and called out "I wish to speak to the sun god!" seconds ticked by, suddenly the whole room shook and a door appeared in front of the gypsy turned slave.

A deep male voice echoed off the walls. "Enter Gypsy Nuri and Gypsy Nara."

Nara cast a glance at Nuri, she rolled her eyes, Ra was such a show off. The two opened the door and walked into a brightly lit room. As they approached the god sitting on a throne of fire the two got on their knees and bowed till their faces were nearly on the floor.

"You may stand." Ra said and the two stood up. "Speak." he commanded

Nuri smiled micheviously and opened her mouth "arrf arrf!" she said.

Ra rolled his eyes and shook his head "I should have expected that one. Now if you don't mind would you tell me what the hell you want?" he asked "I am very busy and don't have time for your actions young lady."

Nara groaned "I apologize for my younger sisters actions." she said respectfully "but we have come here to bring to your attention a matter we consider very serious as a young boys life is in danger."

This got the gods attention rather rapidly "What is going on then?" he asked curiously

Nuri took over "It concerns our friend you and the others deemed fit to be a holder of a Sennen item."

Ra's eyes narrowed "Do go on." he said

Nuri nodded and continued "The holder of the Sennen puzzle to be exact. It has come to our attention that his life thread has shortened four times with no indication that it will re lengthen to it's intended length anytime soon,"

Ra sighed "Cut the formal bullshit gypsy and tell me what is going on" he growled angry

Nara looked up at him her eyes full of hatred "Your pharaoh, you know the one you decided had changed too much and gave him and the other one different bodies? Yeah he's the reason I'm sure." she took a shuttering breath "for the last year Yami and the actual pharaoh Atemu have been acting like Yuugi doesn't exist, essentially the little hikari is falling so far into depression he is running the risk of turning dark and dying by the end of next year."

Ra ran a hand over his white eyes "You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled his voice booming through the ante chamber

"Afraid not Ra." a new voice said

Ra lifted his head to look over the girls's heads. There in the doorway stood three celestial beings and Akefia the tomb robber.

"Isis, Osiris, Anubis." he said curtly "May I ask why the intrusion?"

"I just got back from weighing today's souls worthiness when I had an interesting thing happen." he said "A new name was added to my books a name which was not suppose to be in there for a good long time." he growled he looked at Nara "You were wrong young one, the hikari Yuugi Moutu's name was added to my books, to be harvested at the end of this year."

At the news the throne room went quiet for a split second, Nuri then began started swearing loudly, her cursing so colorful it actually made the gods look at her oddly.

Ra shook his head and looked at they Gypsy's "tell me girls." he said with ill repressed anger "what exactly are you willing to do to help this young one?"

"Anything." Nuri growled Nara nodding in agreement

"Even die a true death?" he asked silence hung in the air after the question was asked Nuri and Nara looked at eachother, determination set onto their faces

"Of course." Nara said with a grin.

Ra nodded and looked at Osiris "Do it."

Osiris nodded

"Wait." Akefia said "send me back as well."

Ra raised an eyebrow. "And why would we do that?" he asked

Akefia smiled "Atemu can be dangerous at the best of times, they will need protection." he shrugged "and they're Gypsies, they probably know some pretty wicked curses I wouldn't inflict on my worst enemy,"

Ra sighed "Valid point," he grumbled "Osiris make it happen."

Osiris nodded and walked away.

-Back on Earth-

Yuugi got to school in record time having run the whole way. He leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. He sat down at the base of the tree and looked at his watch. Yuugi groaned. He was early. A laugh brought Yuugis attention back to the people around him. His eyes landed on Anzu, she was laughing at something Jounouchi had said. Yami, Atemu, Seto, and Honda laughed with her.

Yuugi felt his heart clench as he watched them, they had no idea he wasnt even with them, they didnt care that he wasnt with him. Yuugi closed his eyes and fought the tears that came to his eyes, he was trying to think of something else, anything else that would get his mind off the fact that his friends stood less then 25 feet away from him not aknowlegding that he was there. The soft tones of a song started playing.

"_Pour me, pour me, pour me another,_

_It holds me, holds me,_

_Like no other,_

_One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,_

_Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,_

_So pour me, pour me, pour me another._

_I wake up right about the mid-afternoon,_

_With the sun in the sky but night's coming soon,_

_And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself,_

_Yeah life gets harder when you love nothing else,_

_So I pick my pills from the counter drawer,_

_Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor,_

_I guess I'm a man of no recourse,_

_As I crack another bottle, got no remorse,_

_And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me,_

_I swear I used to be what I truly believe,_

_That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams,_

_That even I could go to heaven,_

_If I part the seas_

_So..."_

Yuugi scrambled to find his phone, he threw his back pack on the ground and reached into the second largest pocket and pulled it out. Quickly he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked curious as to who was calling this early in the morning.

"Hey Yuugi!" Ryou's voice came over the line.

"Ryou?" he asked confused. "How did you get my number?"

Ryou laughed and a voice shouted in the background "Im a thief what the hell did you expect shrimp?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "You stole my number?" he asked "From who?"

Ryou laughed again, "Who knows!"

"So what did you need?"

Ryou stopped laughing, "Hold on Yuugi, I'm putting you on speaker."

Yuugi nodded and heard Ryou fiddling with his phone trying to figure it out.

"Got it" he exclaimed "Can you hear me?"

Yuugi pulled the phone away from his ear "Loud and clear." he said sarcastically.

"Good" Ryou said "Anyway Malik and Marik are here as well."

"Okay." Yuugi said still confused as to why Ryou was calling him.

"Right lets get right down to it." Bakura's voice intereupted his musing "Has the pharaoh pulled his head out of his ass yet?"

"Bakura!" Ryou and Malik shouted together clearly angry with Ryou's yami.

"He's just stating the obvious Ryou." Marik growled hatefully

Yuugi sighed "Guys quit it, and no Bakura," Yuugi said pinching the bridge of his nose "Yami hasnt, as you so elegantly put it, pulled his head out of his ass yet. None of them have."

Since invaded the line.

"Please tell me that your joking and that Anzu, Jou, and Honda still talk to you." Bakura said his voice calm a sure sign he was going to explode.

"Sadly no. The pharaohs are more important I guess." the young Hikari said dejectedly.

"God mother of dammit!" Ryou growled

"Mother of Godkiss!" Malik shouted at the same time.

Bakura and Marik were strangely quiet, their Hikari's still swearing every word they could come up with in multiple languages.

"Ryou, Malik." Marik said anger coloring his tone.

"What?!" the two Hikari's shouted.

"How soon do you think we can get back to Domino?"

"Bakura, Malik." Yuugi said "You guys dont need to do that."

"Yes we do." Bakura said. "Your a Hikari, do you even know what that entitles? Did Yami or Atemu tell you?"

"What are you talking about Bakura?" Yuugi asked once again confused.

"Thats it!" Marik yelled, Yuugi heard stomping and a door slamming.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked frantically.

Ryou sighed "Marik and Bakura just stormed out."

"Why?"

This time Malik answered. "I think I know, but they probably went to see my sister."

Yuugi sighed wondering why the Yami's were so angry. Suddenly the bell rang. "crap." he said. "hey guys I gotta go. School is starting."

"Alright." Ryou said "Bye Yuugi."

"Bye." he whispered and hung up. Grabbing his backpack and shoving his phone into it he took off toward his class.

-Else where-

Nuri woke up with a gasp of breath, she bolted up her chest heaving. Sweat stuck to her skin and her heart was thudding rapidly. "What the hell!" she said out of breath, she placed her hand over her heart and tried to calm herself down. Nuri felt like she had just performed for hours on end and then went for a run afterwords, or maybe had gotten into a fight with Akefia.

When she had calmed herself down enough she got out of the bed she had been sitting in. She stood, and promptly fell down her legs were weak as she tried to stand again, this time using the bed for support. "Nara, Akefia." she said as loud as she could, her voice scratchy.

Nuri gritted her teeth realizing it wasnt near loud enough for either of them to hear her, she stood to her full height, switched her hold from the bed to the night stand and looked around. The room was large and bright, two glass sliding doors were the main source of light, the walls were cream colored and heavily decorated, Nuri gasped, the decorations were almost exact replicas of the wall hangings she had acquired in Ancient Egypt. She looked down to the floor, it was covered in a soft purple carpet. Shear cloth decorated the ceiling and attached to the walls at random places, they also covered her bed in various colors. All in all the large room was covered in stuff and dark colors that screamed 'Nuri' to anyone who knew her. Pillows were piled in the corner and a bookcase took up much of the wall on the other side of the room. Nuri smiled when she saw this. She loved learning things almost as much as she did dancing and fighting.

After a few minuets she felt she finally had the strength to open the heavy ornate door and go downstairs. Nuri made her way down the hall and finally to the stairs, she groaned. "You have got to be shitting me." she grumbled as she began descending the many stairs "what is the use of all of these steps!?"

A deep chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts and nearly caused her to fall. Nuri glanced up as she felt two arms wrap around her exposed stomach. "Akefia!" she growled "Dont do that again!"

Akefia smirked and tried to give the young Gypsy an innocent look. "Do what? Chuckle?" as he spoke his sharp canines were exposed to Nuri's sight.

"No you dumb ass!" Nara's voice wafted up to them from the ground floor. "I assume she means scare her stupid Tomb Robber! Now release her!"

Akefia rolled his eyes and straightened Nuri before releasing her "Happy now harpy?" he hissed.

Nara nodded "For now at least. Now come on you two." she said and turned "There's a letter I the living room. Apparently the keepers of the pharaohs tomb bought this place and everything in it for us."

"Really?" Nuri said confusion written on her face. "Why?"

Nara shrugged "The hell if I know!" she laughed "Something about the gods."

Nuri rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the living room, she looked around and groaned "This house is huge!"

Nara nodded and groaned as well as if she were just realizing something.

Akefia laughed at the two despondent looking girls. "So what if the house is huge? It will suit our needs better wont it?" he asked.

Nuri glared at him. "That may be true Akefia only one problem." she said her tone defeated.

Akefia raised an eyebrow "And that would be?"

"We are going to have to clean it." she said and walked over to the table, grabbing the letter she began to read it out loud.

_Gypsies and Tomb Robber,_

_ First things first, let me congratulate you on your opportunity at life. __That aside I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ishizu Ishtar, I am one of the people who watched over __the pharaohs tomb. I also hold the Sennen Necklace. The gods saw fit for the items to be returned when the pharaoh decided to stay. _

_ Which brings us to the reason you came back. Yuugi Moutu is currently enrolled in Domino Highschool, Gypsy Nuri and Tomb robber Akefia you will be automatically enrolled as well two months from now, also Gypsy Nara two months from now the Secretary position at Kiba Corp with be opening up. Take it. You three are to stay away from Yuugi Moutu for the next two months. In that time Gypsy Nara and Gypsy Nuri the gods want you to retrain yourselves with your magic. Tomb Robber Akefia you are to do whatever you want that wont get you imprisoned. _

_ Also, in these two months you are to learn everything you can about the world as it is now. There are books in each of your rooms. Read them is that understood? do hope so. I have given you all bank accounts, this is how we exchange money these days. You all have cell phones and are programmed into eachothers contacts. Learn how to use them. Again I congratulate you on your new lives. _

_Contact me if needed,_

_Ishizu Ishtar._

"There's numbers at the bottom Nara." Nuri said confused.

Nara nodded "I know. I already know how to use the cell phone things she referenced."

Nuri looked at her sister an eyebrow raised. "How? You couldnt have woken up much sooner than Akefia or I right?"

Nara shook her head with a smile. "You two have been out for about three sun cycles."

Nuri gasped "That long?!" she asked.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it isnt that long. But I felt like it should end at that. Anyway for those wondering what the hell I was thinking when I used God mother of dammit and Mother of godkiss. Well I blame D&D also being fustrated because of it


	2. As the world falls down

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed this story! I think so far this has gotten the most reviews, follows and favorites out of all of my stories. I am so happy that people have enjoyed this so far! Without further adieu here is the second chapter of River of memories! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: As the world falls down

Yuugi sighed as he looked out the window of his homeroom. The world was painted a dreary gray, rain falling down in thick water droplets, the weather was doing nothing for the mood of the depressed teen. Yuugi tore his eyes away from the window and tried to focus on his school work, unbidden a memory pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. The last good memory he had of hanging out with his friends before his life went to the dogs.

~Flash back~

Jou, Yami, Atemu, Anzu, Yuugi, Honda and strangely Kiba ran out of the school into the harsh rain. Jou ever the child immediately ran to the biggest puddle and stomped in it. Anzu let out a screeching yell as she was coated with the muddy water.

"Jou!" she yelled angry at him "What was that for?"

Jou laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Anzu," he said with a smile "Didnt think it would hit ya."

Anzu growled and ran at Jou, the young man gave an un-manly shriek and ran away from her. Atemu, Honda, Yami, and Yuugi started laughing at their friends expense while Kiba just shook his head and walked off towards his limo.

~End flash back~

Yuugi bit his lip and forced himself out of the memory, hot tears stung his eyes, and he began to shake. These last couple of months had been especially hard, despite being in his last year of high school Yuugi still was the smallest of the class. His shaking became harder as more memories these not happy assaulted his brain. Shakily he stood and made his way to the front of the class.

"Excuse me." he said quietly. "May I go to the bathroom please?"

The teacher looked up at him startled before taking in his face and a look of worry crossing her features. She pulled out a slip of paper and wrote him a hall pass. "Take your time." she whispered.

Yuugi nodded and practically ran from the room, he didnt stop until he reached the roof. The door slamming open Yuugi ran out into the rain. He stopped about half way across the roof and fell to his knees, his hands flew to his ears and he tired to block out the sounds and images of the hell his life had become. He stayed like that for a while his body's shaking slowing before eventually stopping.

Finally free from the disastrous memories he stood and walked to the edge of the roof and grabbed the wire fencing.

"Why Yami?" he asked quietly to himself. "why did you leave me?" Yuugi once again bit his lip and let go of the fence.

Sitting down he reached into the inner pocket of his uniform and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. He picked one from his pack, placed it in his mouth and lit the end. He let his head fall back as he took a long drag. Half way through the smoke Yuugi got up and began to pace. Thoughts racing through his brain like a runaway train threatening to crash, burn and draw him down a cascading hole that would swallow him whole.

Yuugi looked up at the sky, warm drops of rain falling on his face as he whispered. "Gods please save me from this hell, I dont know what I did to deserve this but please." his voice broke going an octave higher than its normal tone. "please, take me away from this." Yuugi took a long drag off his smoke and looked over the edge of the school roof. "I could do it," he mused "no one would even know for a couple days, I could"

Yuugi shook himself, '_no.'_ he thought _'I wont let this break me more than it already has. I can't, for grandpa's sake'_

-Else where-

Nuri sat on the couch, her leg bouncing nervously. Akefia watched with an amused look on his face.

"Would you stop that Nuri!" Nara hissed, her emerald eyes narrowing in irritation.

Nuri sighed and pulled her legs under her now sitting cross legged on the couch "Sorry Nara" she whispered. "Im just nervous."

"We could tell." Akefia said with a smirk. "You made it quite obvious gypsy girl."

Nara reached out and slapped Akefia on the back of the head. "Not helping." she growled

Akefia glared at Nara, "you know Harpy." he said "you will never get a guy when you treat them like shit!"

Nara shrugged, "Not exactly on my priority list Robber."

"No wonder you're such a harpy." he muttered as Nara growled at him once again.

Nuri rolled her eyes, stood and stretched, "When do you think they will be here?" she asked walking out of the living room.

Nara followed her sister, "Who knows sis." she said as the two walked into the library, "personally they can take as long as they like."

"Worried about that job at Kiba corp?" Nuri asked scanning the shelves for a book interesting enough to hold her attention for a while.

"Not really," Nara sighed, "I mean we only have as much knowledge about modern times as the books we have could tell us, its probably going to be completely different when actually living it."

Nara nodded and grabbed a manga off the shelf. Leaning against said shelf she began to read, "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wake up at Ra's first light." she commented to herself.

Silence invaded the library as the two girls lost themselves in their own worlds. After what seemed like hours Akefia came walking into the room.

"Harpy, Gypsy." He said, the two girls snapped their heads up to look at him. "They're here," he said and walked back out.

Nara flipped over onto her stomach and stretched like a cat. Sighing in relief when she felt her spine pop she got up and walked over to Nuri.

"Ready?" she asked

Nuri put the book away and followed Nara out of the library and down the short hallway into the living room.

Entering the living room Nuri and Nara were met with three unknown people. The woman standing in the middle of the room wore traditional Egyptian clothing, long black hair came just below her shoulders, around her neck sat the Sennen Necklace.

"Hello." she greeted with a slight smile. "I am Ishizu Ishtar, that one." she pointed to a boy with sandy blond hair and light purple eyes. "Is my brother Malik, his friend" her finger moved to the other boy, the boy gave a bright smile and fiddled with his white hair. " is Ryou Bakura"

"Hi." Nara said nervously, stepping slightly in front of her sister, despite exchanging phone calls and the like every so often with the woman, Nara still didnt quite trust her. "Im Nara, this is my younger sister Nuri, and that bastard over there is Akefia."

"Easy there Harpy." he growled "I may just get sick of that mouth one day."

Ishizu laughed and shook her head. "As much as I would love to sit and listen to this witty banter all day, we do have a schedule to keep. A rather important one, so if there are no further objections I say we get down to it." At this she was met with silence, with a nod of her head, Ishizu continued, "Right then, Akefia, Nuri, you two will go to school starting tomorrow morning, Ryou and Malik with escort you there, Nara, today you have a job interview with the head of Kiba corp Seto Kiba, I stress this young one, it is of the utmost importance that you get this job, Seto doesnt like disobedience with his employees, so you must make sure to your temper in check. I have brought clothes that will fit you so no need to go through your closet to find clothes for this. We leave in half an hour."

-Back at the school-

Yuugi curled into a ball as the person above him kicked him once again. Suddenly he was hauled up and held there, his toes barely touching the ground, the person that had been kicking him was now punching him in the stomach and ribs. Pain coursed through his being, dark spots began to dance before his eyes and his breathing was short and labored. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of pain, Yuugi was dropped and the beatings stopped. He heard the people walking away as he once again curled into a ball to try and ease some of the pain.

Yuugi lay there till the pain started to ebb away, unsteadily he got to his feet using the wall of the school for support. Yep just another day in the life of Yuugi Mutou. He picked up his backpack from the ground and started to make his way home, the entire journey should have taken only about 10 minuets, however with the beating Yuugi got it took him about double that to make his way to the familiar game shop that was his home.

Entering through the back door Yuugi noticed the house felt cold, there were no lights on. '_grandfather must be out doing something_' he thought _ 'Yami and Atemu are probably out with the others.' _

Thankful for the reprieve of questions his grandfather usually asked him if he was home late, Yuugi made his way to his bedroom, closing the door with a soft_ '__click'_, he fell onto his bed with a contended sigh.

It was a couple seconds before the teen was able to fall into the bliss of unconsciousness.

-Else where-

The smell of cooking greeted Nara as she walked into the house, she inhaled deeply. "Nuri?" she called out "Robber, where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Nuri's voice called back to her seconds later Akefia's voice called out from somewhere else in the large house.

"Not in the kitchen!"

Nara chuckled and toed off her shoes, she reached up to her hair and pulled the god forsaken thing out of it. The head band was about the only thing that could get Nara's curly hair to behave. She grumbled as she rubbed behind her ears and started for the kitchen.

Opening the door she was greeted to the site of Nuri literally dancing about the kitchen as soft music was played.

Nara laughed gaining her sisters attention. "Gee Nuri." she said. "Are you cooking or practicing for the ballet?"

Nuri smirked "a little of both." she said in a sing song manner. "So how did it go?"

Nara groaned, turned around and none to gently slammed her forehead into the door.

Nuri laughed at her sisters antics, "That bad huh? You didn't get the job did you?" she asked between bouts of laughter.

Nara muttered something and turned around. "Worse." she said dramaitically. "I got the job!"

Nuri blinked confusion written on her face. "Isnt that a good thing?" 

"No Nuri!" she wailed "Its terrible! Damn the gods! Damn them!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Nuri said "hang on just a minute here! You got the job and because of that you're damning the gods?! Nara what has gotten into you!"

"Damn the priest and the gods!" Nara yelled not paying attention "Damn them both to the outer ring of the shadow realm!"

"Nara!" Nuri yelled and grabbed her sister by the upper arms "You are not allowed to go bat shit crazy on me! Now whats going on?"

Nara hung her head. "I got the job." she muttered dejectedly.

"Yes I got that." Nuri said with a roll of her eyes.

"I work for the damned Priest again!" Nara said and burried her face in her hands.

"Wait. You mean Seth? The priest got reincarnated?" Nuri asked confused.

Her sister simply nodded. Nuri's eyes grew wide, she let go of her sister and stepped back a couple paces, she raised a hand to her mouth trying to keep back the laughter that threatened to spill out of her.

"Its not funny Nuri!" Nara growled defensively

That did it, Nuri began to laugh, she fell to the floor and held her stomach. "This is hilarious!" she gasped through her laughter.

"Im glad you find it to be so." Nara said dryly, "I however do not."

-Time skip-

The next morning Nuri woke up before Ra's first light, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she grabbed a fresh towel and made her way to the bathroom for a nice soak. Drawing the bath water Nuri thought about the day. _'Heba'_ she thought as she shut off the water and carefully got in. _'Just hang on a little longer nuur, Ill be there soon.' _

-With Yuugi-

Yuugi groaned as he got out of bed, his muscles were sore with the fading pain and fatigue. Sighing the teen ran a hand through his disheveled hair, quietly he went the stairs and out the front door. Once out side Yuugi walked down a little ways before lighting a smoke. His throat burned as he took his first drag of the day, he smoked rather quickly, a habit formed out of fear that his grandpa would find out. Once done he flicked the butt into the street and walked back to his home.

Opening the door to his house he quietly shut it before running back up the stairs to his room. Hurriedly he grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. As he undressed he idly thought about what terrors today would bring. _'Just another day I guess'_ he sighed to himself _'I just hope I can survive the day without getting beat too badly.'_

Yuugi showered quickly, knowing that there were two others in the house who needed to shower before they left for school. Wrapping himself in a towel he went to the sink and brushed his teeth. Drying off he re-dressed slowly, mindful of his bruises as he bent to grab each article of clothing. Yuugi grabbed the last item on the floor, he looked down when he realized it was heavy. Groaning he realized he had grabbed his puzzle. He held it in both his hands as fresh tears came to his eyes.

_'no.'_ he thought _'not mine, not anymore.' _with determination he walked out of the bathroom and over to Atemu's door. He placed the chain around the handle then simply walked away. _'You can have that back Pharaoh.' _his thoughts taking an angry turn. _'I dont want it anymore so i__'__ll just cast it aside like you did with me.'_ with that Yuugi grabbed his backpack, put on his shoes and walked out of the house, slamming the door on the way out.


End file.
